vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahamut (Final Fantasy)
|-|Dissidia= |-|Official Art= Summary A recurring summon in the games, Bahamut is a force to be reckoned as one of the most powerful summons, if not the most powerful summon the player can acquire on their journey. He is most frequently found as part of a sidequest and is not relevant to the main plot, but in some cases he takes a much more active role, such as empowering the Warriors of Light in the original game with their job changes. His demeanor, behavior, and alignment change from appearance to appearance, but all recognize him as the King of Dragons and the Ruler of the Skies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least 5-C | Likely Low 5-B | 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Bahamut, "The God of Eidolons", "The Great Guardian Force", "The Dragon King" Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Summon, Eidolon, Esper, Fayth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Water , Ice, Fire, and Electric variety.), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop, Petrification, Life-Force Absorption, Durability Negation (Via Maelstrom), Matter Manipulation (Mega Flare is a more powerful version of Flare, which annihilates foes by triggering a fusion reaction upon impact) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Moon level (Helped Lightning's party defeat Orphan) | Likely Small Planet level (Vastly superior to Leviathan, dueled Cecil's party and would later help to defeat Zeromus. Comparable to Tidus and co.) | Large Planet level (Fought Cecil's party in the Depths of the True Moon, who also fought Gilgamesh and is comparable to Terra's party as one of the game's most powerful summons) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Gave both Bartz's and Squall's parties a tough fight) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Lightning's party) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Cecil's party), possibly FTL+ (Comparable to Tidus's party) | Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Bartz's party and the Warriors of Eorzea with ease), possibly FTL+ (Dueled Squall and co.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Moon Class | Likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Moon level (Helped Lightning's party defeat Orphan) | Likely Small Planet level (Vastly superior to Leviathan, dueled Cecil's party and would later help to defeat Zeromus. Comparable to Tidus and co.) | Large Planet level (Fought Cecil's party in the Depths of the True Moon, who also fought Gilgamesh and is comparable to Terra's party as one of the game's most powerful summons) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Gave both Bartz's and Squall's parties a tough fight) Stamina: Extremely high, one of the most powerful characters in the franchise and can endure extended fights with the protagonists of every game he appears in. He can be summoned soon after being defeated without complications and can fire off repeated bursts of his signature Mega Flare with only a brief charging period in between. Range: At least Planetary (Shown to be capable of busting moons and planetoids with ease) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies. In many games he is the most ancient, wise, and powerful summon available, advising the player or challenging them on even ground with a wide variety of powerful spells along with close quarters combat. In other depictions he's much closer to a beast, fighting savagely and with reckless abandon. Weaknesses: *Mega Flare and its derivatives have charging times. *As a Dragon he is vulnerable to any number of dragon-slaying attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Breath:' Exhales a burst of sea water and wind to blow away foes, dealing water and wind-elemental damage. *'Atomic Ray:' Fire a beam of flame that deals moderate fire-elemental damage to all targets. *'Blizzaga:' Conjures an icy blizzard to attack foes, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Firaga:' Casts a massive fireball to scorch foes, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Frost:' Freezes the area to deal ice-elemental damage and has a chance of inflicting Sap, rapidly draining the vitality of the target until they perish. *'Impulse:' Deals non-elemental damage to all foes with a flurry of energy blasts with a chance to petrify the target. *'Maelstrom:' Creates a scourging storm that instantly puts his opponent on their last legs, regardless of how well they were prior to the attack. *'Mega Flare:' After a brief charging time, Bahamut unleashes a powerful burst of pure energy to wipe out his targets with a fusion reaction. **'Giga Flare:' An even more powerful version of Mega Flare, dealing greatly increased damage. **'Tera Flare:' Likewise an upgrade of Giga Flare, dealing even more damage to his unlucky targets. **'Exa Flare:' The most powerful version of the attack, unique to Bahamut Fury, Amber Bahamut, and Garnet Bahamut, dealing colossal damage that only the toughest of opponents can survive. *'Poison Breath:' Exhales a poisonous mist from its mouth to damage and poison all foes. *'Stop:' Stops time around his foe, leaving them helpless. *'Thundaga:' Creates a massive thunderstorm to strike all foes with thunderbolts, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Waterga:' Engulfs the opponent in a flood of water, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. Key: FF III | FF XIII | FF IV and FF X | The After Years, FF VI, FF XII, and FF XIV | FF V, FF VII, and FF VIII Gallery FF_PSP-_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy FFIII_-_BahamutSummon.gif|Bahamut as he appears in the NES addition of Final Fantasy III Bahamut_ff3ds.jpg|Bahamut as he appears in the PSP version of Final Fantasy III FF4PSP_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in his sprite form in Final Fantasy IV Bahamut_FFIV_DS_Art.png|Bahamut as he appears in the art of Final Fantasy IV Bahamut_human_form_ffiv_ios.PNG.png|Bahamut as he appears in human form in Final Fantasy IV Bahamut-ffv-ios.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy V Bahamut_-_FF6_iOS.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy VI Bahamut_ff7.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy VII Bahamut_FFVII_Art.jpg|Art of Bahamut from Final Fantasy VII FFAC-BahamutShin-Concept.jpg|Shin Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Bahamutzero_ff7.png|Bahamut Zero as he appears in Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis Bahamut crisis core.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Bahamut Fury.png|Bahamut Fury as he appears in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy VIII FFIX_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy IX Bahamut_FFIX_Art_1.jpg|Concept artwork of Bahamut from Final Fantasy IX Bahamut_Render_FFX.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy X XI.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XI XII.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bahamut XII.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XIII 270px-FFXIII_Fang_26_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in his vehicle form in Final Fantasy XIII FFXIII-2_Chaos_Bahamut_Final_Battle.png|Chaos Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bahamuts.PNG.png|Garnet, Jet, and Amber Bahamut as they appear in Final Fantasy XIII-2 LRFFXIII_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns XIV.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XIV Bahamut_FFXV.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy XV Juice Masters.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy: Justice Monsters Five Type_0_bahamut_render.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy Type-0 FFT0_Bahamut_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Bahamut from Type-0 FF4HoL_Bahamut.png|Bahamut as he appears in Final Fantasy: Four Heroes of Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Summons Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Square Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reptiles Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5